Meaning of Life
by Bab00maf00
Summary: How people can look at life a little differently.


**The Meaning of Life**

So people's lives are all pretty much the same starting with your birth, you cry, you crave your mothers milk. You cry for attention, you get toys, you get older, you start to walk, you start making friends. Then you reach the teenage life and things can become confusing and you can doubts about lots of things. You'll start having feelings you have never felt and then have school, college, then a job, have some kids maybe, get older, retire, get some cool toys then eventually die. So that's life in a nutshell and does it have to be that simple? The answer is no! Your life can move much better than just trying to fit into the world and be like everybody else. The thing people here hate the most on this earth is change or somebody or something being different. People want things to be perfect and the way they want it most to all of the time. (I'm not writing to offend anyone in the world. I respect views that people have and I only right this from my view only). There is one thing that we forget or don't think about each and everyday is stinking about someone else instead of us. Thinking about how we can make someone else's day great. I know a lot of people out there that do that and help someone everyday or have charities or events that help poor and sick people. But we humans are not always perfect and we can easy forget about other people and just do what we want and forget about doing things teehee where we might to use up time or spend money on something or somewhere else. We humans can resent when our time is wasted, we don't get what we want and we get emotional. But if we thing about, is it really all about you? Living here on this earth is like living in an apartment. It won't be forever, we'll move on and live in a permanent home, Heaven. If you are a person here on this earth and you believe you got here from monkeys, I respectfully am telling you that is not how humans got here. We came from an infinite, holy, never ending Creator that loves us unconditionally (never stop loving us no matter what we do). His name is God. God is how we got here. Genesis 1:1 says: In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. He also created the light, the dark, the trees, fish, water, birds, animals, and everything you see on this earth. Most importantly he also created humans, man and woman. God created Adam (man) and God gave man dominion over animals and then He made Eve (woman) for the man Adam because God didn't want man to be lonely. God had Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden, only the most PERFECT garden in the whole world. God told them they could eat of any tree in the garden but NOT the one in the middle of the garden (The Tree of Knowledge). But there was a snake in this tree and he tempted Eve to eat some of the guilt of knowledge and she ate it and her husband Adam too. Then God came and asked them if they ate from the tree of knowledge. They were hiding from God because they were naked (they were naked from the beginning, but since the world was not corrupted yet, they didn't see their nakedness as a sin) and they were afraid. So instead of telling the truth, they blamed each other. Eve blamed the serpent (whose name is Satan, who is the master of temptation and is always trying to get you to do the bad thing) and Adam blamed Eve. So God cursed the devil Satan, then told Adam and Eve that they had sinned and that life would hard and that Adam would have too work for food, and by the sweat of his brow provide food for his wife and Eve would have birth pains during labor and life would not be easy. So from that day (about 6,000 years ago) on till today, there has been sin in this world and that's why there is pain, suffering, torture, animals can attack people and people can have hurt feelings and nothing is perfect, NOTHING, not one thing, only God is. The great thing is, about 2,000 years Jesus (Gods son, still God just physical form. God, Jesus, Holy Spirit are the trinity. They are all the same but 3 in 1.) came down to earth. Was born from Mary, a virgin in Nazereth and her husband Joseph was pledged to be marry her, but not till Jesus from Mary. Mary was to remain a virgin till the birth of Jesus. So when Jesus was born in Bethlehem in a stable he grew up Mary and Joseph's son. He then became a carpenter and then at 30 started his ministry of teaching and performing miracles by healing people, calming storms and many others. Then 3 years later he was crucified on the cross and shed his blood and forgave us of all our sins so we wouldn't have to pay the penalty. He was beaten and bruised but no broken bones. On the third day after he was crucified and died, he rose from the dead on Sunday (Easter aka. Resurrection Day). So he went back to heaven and one day he'll come back to collect all those who have believed in him and put their faith and trust in him. He'll destroy this earth and the saved will be taken to heaven to be with God forever and ever. So how does that sound for as plan of living. Get saved, believe Jesus died and rose again on the third day and he is the only way to have real happiness. Believe in him and you shall be saved. This is what life is all about. It's about trying to be stewards of God and strive to be like him. Think of others, show love to all your enemies, and respect and obey God and all the Ten Commandments.

1. You shall have NO other gods before me.

2. You shall not use Gods name in vain.

3. Obey the Sabbath day and keep it holy.

4. Honor your mother and father

5. Do not steal

6. Do not murder

7. Do not covet

8. Do not lie

9. Do not commit adultery

10. Do not bow domain to any other gods but the true God only.

Following these commandments are not an automatic way into heaven. Everyone is a sinner and will break most to all of them no matter how hard you try. Now believing that Jesus died and payed for your sins by being crucified for you. Putting all your faith in Him and taking up your cross to follow Jesus and denying yourself. In other words, humble yourself and look to the needs of others first and pleasing God.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I am a Christian and I hope this creates a spark in anyone that will read this story. I will make more stories like this to further explain stuff you might have questions about. I will accept any comments you have if your confused or would like to know more.


End file.
